Liar Game
by Kuro-shooter
Summary: Yellow de Bosque Verde is the 'Viridian Witch' or everyone's calling her. Due to her ability to read minds, she's introduced to the world in many names. A witch? A monster? Or even a Liar? She's been hated in her entire life, and some even tried killing her along the way. Can't her life get any worse? WARNING: first story here, be nice to the newbie.
1. Yellow de Bosque Verde

*starting music playing* dum dum dumm~ dum dum dumm~ dum dum dummmm~ dum dum dum dummmm~~

《Welcome to the world of Pok-A random world of fanfiction》

Seriously? 《*Whew that was close...*Yeah why not! ANY HOW AWAYS ARE YOU A GIRLLLL?》

*facepalm*《A BOYYYY?》

*facedesk* *flying kick comes out of nowhere* *smash, bum, crash, random cat meow*

"LOOK AT THAT! YOU'VE HURT THE CAT!"

guys~ "WHAT YOU MEAN I HURT THE CAT?WHY IS IT HERE ANYWAYS?

Guys? "I DON'T KNOW!MAYBE IT WAS YOU WHO BOUGHT IT HERE!"

GUYS! "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT YUI, FIRST YOU DO A FLYING KICK THEN YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR BROUGHT THE CAT HERE?"

"THEN WHY THE CAT'S HERE!"

"WHY WOULD I KNOW" *glares at the cat* Cat:" MEOWW"(HEY!)

guys if you don't stop using caps lock I will backspace you to death.

*silence*

Now let's sit down introduce ourselves then SHall we? We don't want the readers to say "When is this gonna end "and yada~yada~yada right guys?

*gulp* "m-me first I'm Yui, a proud otaku and a girl gamer. Currently 13 and sadly created by kuro *whisper* don't trust her"

*glare* well its the truth anyway. You're next Rui

Rui:"..."

*sighs*well Mr. Ladies Men I know you got a thing or two for Yui but please don't open your mouth that big... seriously you're gonna catch a bug

Yui: Dammit! This is so annoying! Why are we doing this stupid shit! (Her face is as red as Red when he realized Yellow's a girl. Pfft you guys should see her right now.)

Because I'm the author of the story Muahahaha!

Rui:"R-right...name's Rui and 13. Currently inside a this stupid fanfiction thingy."

Hey! Watch your mouth there you gaki! Don't you know that the readers will read this?

Rui:"Well its fun to read but the actors are having a ton of 'fun times'. Right Yui"

Yui:"Totally agree."

Right like agreeing when you're still blushing...Yup totally convincing...

Rui:"Ugh let's just shut up and do the story..."

Right Eherm, if you guys are wondering whose Rui and Yui, they are two oblivious lovebirds in denial that will accompany me in the authors corner…Hey Neko! Could you please do the disclaimer please?

Cat currently named Neko: " You mean the thing that other people says to state that you don't own anything besides the storyplot in every chapter Nya-?"

YEESSS in fact you're so MOEEE! (mind you, Its beyond the nyan-cat moeness) Eherm… alright I'll start the story already

Note:

"This is talking" 'This is thoughts' *This is my notes* **This is loud or important things you should remember** _And this is whispering or memories_

* * *

*Yellow's POV*

My name is Yellow del Bosque Verde . It's a long name so you can just call me whatever you want. Um... I don't think we should be talking now... Why? W-well you might want to hear this out if you don't know.*sigh* here goes… I'm the Viridian Witch as called by most people as my ability to read people's mind. People who are closed with me will become get their mind read and become unfortunate... Wait! its not like that! Trust me! I don't meant to do it...I don't even know why do I got these power's in the first place... Ah! Um... if you don't want to get...afflicted by my curse, please avoid me as far as possible...

**Please… cause I don't want to hurt anyone anymore**

* * *

I walk up the slope that leads to the school. As usual, people are avoiding me. By the way, it's spring right now, the cherry blossoms that's planted a the sides of the road are blossoming on in its full state now. The pink petals that will occasionally fall down the tip of the branches seems to be matching the clear blue skies. I watched as the breeze that smells like the mornings of the Viridian Forest blowing through the trees bringing along a few petals with it. A single petal fell of off its branch and landed right on my palms. How ironic feeling, so beautiful but fragile huh?

'That brat…can't she just DISAPPEAR already?'

'What a slut! Telling lies just to get popular. Well bitch! I won't fall into one of your lies anyway!'

'WHY?WHY?WHY?WHY? WHY IS THAT MONSTER HERE?'

And as usual, people are doing it again... It's okay , I'm already used to it...being a witch and everything... It's not their fault, it's mine. I mean, it's me that people get unfortunate and they did nothing wrong right? It's okay... really.

**Because no matter how hard I try I won't get rid of this ability anyway...**

* * *

There it is, Viridian High... the school that is cursed by the Viridian Witch itself... I walk down the halls where the lockers are located. The hall is silent as usual ... with me in it of course.

'DIE!DIE!DIE!JUST DIE ALREADY'

'YOU'RE NOT EVEN MEANT TO EXIST'

'LIARRR!'

I cringed when other's thoughts started flowing into my mind...even some...images. I lower my head to crease the headache forming in my head and didn't even hesitate to walk faster. After what seems forever, I've arrived at my trusty locker while taking long breaths …well I'll call it a locker at least. Unlike the others, the locker is wretched and there are scribbles all over the rusted metal. Well, the principal kinda hates me because I'm in this school. So he didn't fix the problem. Well I can't blame him, It's me who cursed the school.

I open up the rusted metal and, as usual *sigh* it's filled with notes. Some of the notes flows down the floor due to the locker's overflowed. I pick up one of the note in my locker. It says 'YoU DoN'T DeSeRVE tO LiVe '. Well you don't need to remind me, I don't deserve to live but I can't die yet… not until he comes back…

I snapped back from my day dreaming and I stuff the note I'm holding into my bag and get rid of the rest of the notes… Until I saw a creamy white envelope folded carefully in the edges with a velvet red seal on it. I looked up at the middle of the letter… For Miss Bosque… Eh ? Um what will I do? Is it really okay for me to open this letter I mean, maybe it's for someone else named Bosque… Oh Yellow don't be stupid, you know that this name is for the cursed children only… Argh fine okay Yellow, just open this letter and read it…

Dear Miss Yellow del Bosque Verde,

Congratulations, Miss Bosque, you've been chosen from being one of a few talented students to board our school, Pokespe Academy. I'm sure you've heard of our school, Miss Bosque. We have an excellent school boarding system and a great environment for students to enjoy boarding our school. If you're wondering about the expenses, this is a full scholarship with no cost. We would like you to know that this is a special offer since that we're an elite school and hope you could accept our offer. We would be gladly honored if you'll be joining with us soon.

- Sincerely, Head of the Pokespe Academy

…

…

…

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

*Inhale*

*Exhale*

POKESPE ACADEMY? You mean THE Pokespe academy that only geniuses and rich guys go? Okay Yellow, calm down, just, calm down. I quickly rush down the halls busy hiding the letter. If someone finds out, I'm dead meat for sure. Straight, Up, Up, Left Okay just turn right there… aaand I bumped into someone.

"Ah… ahhh gomennasai" I shouted, not looking the person that I bumped quickly get up with my feet trembling and rush down the hallways and go to my classroom.

I managed to the classroom before the teacher comes in. I sit on my seat at the unnoticed corner of the classroom that is not behind the windows and my face paled as I waited home room started.

* * *

The bell rings and snaps anyone from what they're doing and indicating its recess time. I waited for everyone to go out and grab my sketchbook and fumbling my bag to find the letter… which disappeared from my bag. My face just got paler if possible and continued searching the non-existent letter. I know it's useless because that I many space in my bag and there's no possibility that I've forgotten to take the letter from my locker… unless I dropped it on the corridor…

"Slam!" A hand brought out to my table. I'm scared but managed to hold my whimper. I shakily faced the person who slammed my table. "Good morning, del Bosque, having a nice time here?" Misty Kasumi, the" top of the social chain" , or the queen bee of the school as people said. I clenched my fist, until my knuckles became white to cover stop my body from trembling. It's no use, in fact, it became worse. She chuckled leaned forward and whispered to my ear "Meet me at the 'usual place' ok? Or you know what happens right?" She leaned back, and slapped my shoulder, **hard**. I trembled, noting what will happen.

* * *

Tap-tap-tap-tap, the sound of my footsteps walking at the staircase that people seldom uses gave me the chills. It's all right, right? She'll just punch me a few times and she'll let me go right? Breathing in and out a few times in front on the door I gulped, trembling, my hand reached out the handle attached to the rusty door. "eek" The door made a loud noise as it swing open. I stepped out of the door, feeling the breeze which calmed me down a little…note the term a little.

Misty and her followers holding a few metal bats stood at the middle of the rooftop. She smirked a devious smirk and spat these words on me: "Oh what's this? The little mouse had finally came out her nest huh? Or should I say Viridian Witch?" She whispered something to her followers, but I can hear her loud and clear 'Be sure to rip that brat of from head to toe.' Before I knew it, hell broke loose.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

A boy barged into the principal's office with his uniform all torn and battered, making a loud** *bang*** due to the large doors banging onto the walls. However this didn't even made the principal flinched a little. The huge floor-to-ceiling windows of the office showed off Viridian City's own sunset. Orange and purple hues smeared across the sky, making an absolutely breathtaking scene and dives into the horizon. In front of it stood the principle with his back facing the teen, taking in the scenery with a satisfied smile. Even though, the teen didn't waste time to let it all out. "Sorry for barging in Sir, bu-but ! " His eyes narrowed as he spat these words "**The witch had done it! We should prepare a witch hunt! Burn her into ashes!**"

"**Silence young man!**" he said while banging the desk in front of him and eyes glaring into the boy whimpered in fear as the large man continued his words. "I know that you fear that witch but you will do as I say." He called over his secretary and whispered something in her ear. "But sir- " She retorted, knowing that what will happen. "No worries. I believe that it's time" He smirks, keep watching the entire city being swallowed by the night skies.

* * *

*Yellow's POV*

I cried as I ran and into the depths of the Viridian Forests, feeling the touch of the slightly wet grass as I stepped onto them barefooted.

*Flashback*

'Be sure to rip that brat from head to toe' I realized the devious smirk on Misty's face and tried to run... tried. I rushed to the door I just came from… It didn't budge as I heard some snickers from the opposite of the door

'Ha! Serves you right witch!'

I banged the door, expecting they will help me… Ha, I lied, It's useless anyway...

So now I'm guessing you're expecting someone to save me right? Dead wrong, those things are too good to be true...I clamped my eyes shut and gritted my teeth to accept my fate being beaten up as I heard the swing of the bat 'BANG!' A loud noise came from the back of my head as the deadly swing hit it's target. Blood came rushing up my head as my sight began to waver...It smelled a faint smell of metallic and blood... just like the fateful day at that particular summer...

_**" Yello- ! "**_

And.. I fainted

* * *

I stumbled deep into the Viridian Forest until I saw a wooden cottage which looks like It would fall apart any minute and with vines surrounded all over the place... Welcome to my house... It's hidden real well in the forest so no one would find me... I soak my feet into a nearby stream, the cool refreshing feeling seems to ease the pain from all the running. After the incident, I've fainted and when I wake up, I all I saw is blood splattered all over the place. Puddles and puddles of blood dripping from place to place... the strong scent of metallic blood never leaving my nostrils. It's not mine... It's Misty's... The Viridian Witch had finally murdered someone. What would mom say about this... I winced as a bloody image came into my mind, with Misty crawling towards me with blood trailing at her back...

_'Why?'_

huh?

**'WHY CAN YOU TAKE PEOPLE'S LIVES SO EASILY!'**

**"IT WASN'T ME!"** I shouted while covering my ears

**'LIAAARR!'**

**"NO IT WASN'T ME!"** I shouted at the top of my lungs and trying to clear the image as Misty crawled closer to me.

**"PIKAACHUUUU"**

*gasp* My eyes zoomed open as I found myself zapped to conscious by Chuchu

"Chuchu? Whe-re am I? I asked the pikachu with a sakura flower tucked in her ear while taking deep breaths between the sentence

' I saw zooming into the forest like you're running away from something and found you clutching your head like you're possessed by something or someone particularity and became worried and when you're starting to scream something, I tried to wake you up but you didn't respond, so I_ z-zapped_ you. Are you okay, Yellow?' She finished that breathlessly while twiddling her paws while feeling guilty. Chuchu had been my best friend since...

"I'm okay Chuchu, it's ...nothing..." I reassured her, trying to hide the secret...

'Oh don't you lie at me Yellow! I know you're bullied again by that- that slut Misty!'

"No... actually...yes and no... I was bullied by Misty when she found out the letter and after getting beaten a while-"

'Waiiiit... what letter? Hmmm let me think... **OH MY GWOSH Yellow**! Did you get a love letter!' She shrieked, making my brain going deaf for a second.

"What? No! It's... a letter to the pokespe academy..."

'Oh... Wait what?'

"I got invited to the Pokespe Academy and It's found out by Misty and I got beaten up... and I fainted..."

'The brat! How dare you lay a finger on my Yellow! Ohhh I promise that I will zap her into dust and feed her to the magikarps who's trying to revenge Misty couple of days earlier while muttering "**I swear to god, when I evolve, I'm going to kill you all**' because that brat messed the whole freaking ecosystem while she's trying to catch some **beautiful** water pokemon.'

"Thanks Chuchu..." I fake smiled, hope to reassure her that nothing's wrong

'You're welcome Yellow... Oh! Here's the sketchbook that you dropped earlier... It's all ruined though...' She dragged my old sketchbook from behind a tree.

"Thanks Chuchu, you're the best..." I thanked her for finding the sketchbook, it must be hard to drag it halfway through the forest.

I looked at the wretched sketchbook. Torn, until just a few pages remaining. Misty must have did that when I fainted. I looked through a few pages and stopped at a drawing of a boy with crimson eyes… The crayon had wear off a little and the paper is about to tear off... Since when did he disappeared…

I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze blowing my blonde locks... it's been 10 years huh?

umi yo hate wa doko doko e

tsuzuite'ru no ano kuni e

Oh, to what place does the sea stretch?

It stretches on, to that country.

namima ukabu chiisai fune

yurari yurari nagasarete

umi no mukou shiranu kuni

shiranami tsurete kiete'tta

Between the waves, a small boat

is being swayed adrift.

Beyond the sea is an unknown country.

The boat disappeared into the white waves.

umi yo hate ni nani mieru

kawaii kimi no warota hoho

Oh, what can be seen at the end of the sea?

I can see the smiling cheeks of the lovely you.

_**"Nice to meet you, I'm-"**_

yama yo koete doko doko e

tsuzuite'ru no ano kuni e

Oh, to what place do the mountains stretch?

They stretch on, to that country.

haru wa usumomo natsu wa gunjou

kurenaiiro ni somaru aki

masshiro no fuyu utsukushii yama

kisetsu wa kakete kawariyuku

Spring is light peach, summer ultramarine,

and autumn bright red.

Mountains are beautiful in the white winter.

Seasons alternate around and around

yama yo soko ni ite o-kure

kawarazu kimi ni mieru you ni

Oh, would the mountains please stay put,

so that they can stay visible to you?

I lay down at the grass, glancing at the night skies lit up by a million of stars.

sora yo hate wa doko made mo

tsuzuite'ru no ano kuni e

Oh, the vast sky stretches everywhere.

It stretches on, to that country.

ten ni kakaru gin no hashi

fuwari fuwari wataroka na

usui ao no sora no iro

kawaii kimi no o-me no iro

Shall we softly and lightly cross

that silvery bridge in the sky?

The color of the faint cerulean sky

is the same as the color of your lovely eyes.

sora yo hate e sumiwatare

kawaii kimi ga nakanu you ni

Oh, would the sky please clear completely,

so that the you can stay lovely and not have to cry?

**_'Let's meet again, Yello-!'_**

haruka tooku kono uta yo

hibiite yuke ano kuni e

This song of mine travels far and wide.

Resound all the way to that country.

ima mo omou natsukashii

kawaii kimi ni outa hi yo

umi o watari yama o koete

kikoeru daro ka utagoe

Even now, I still feel nostalgic thinking about

the day when I met the lovely you.

Can you hear my song

as it traverses the sea and crosses over the mountains?

ten ga hoshi ga uta utau

kokoro nosete kagayaite

The stars in the sky are singing my song.

Carrying my thoughts, they sparkle.

haruka tooku kono uta yo

hibiite yuke ano kuni e...

This song of mine travels far and wide.

Resound all the way to that country...

"Goodbye" I whispered, pulling my thoughts away from that faraway country…

* * *

…

…

…

Please don't kill me please… I know that I shouldn't kill Misty that easily, I mean, what kind of sarcastic writer kills people off in the first chapter of her first story right? Haha... *points gun at myself* I swear to this gun that Misty is not dead and will return at the future. Sorry for those mangappokeshippers... sorry but Misty belongs to pussy Ash in my opinion. No offence but I don't really ship that... Okay, as I said at the top, this is my first story. I'm not a pro at writing fanfics but I'll try update as fast as I can.

If you guy's wondering what is the song that Yellow's singing, It's tooku kimi e in the anime Ikoku Meiro no Croisée. Watch it... it's so freaking beautiful. Hearing the song will even make you cry out :"IT'S SO** BEAUTIFULLL**"

***JIROU'S CORNER***

Hello, fellow humans! If you wondering who am I, I'm the dog that kuro introduced me earlier. I'll be chasing off those non-helping flamers and send treats to those nice human reviewers. AND if you're a fellow animal too... **NICE TO MEET YOU BROS!** PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US FOR THE REST OF YOUR STORIES *bows*

sigh... I thought we agreed not to do this earlier...

Anyways- Jirou and Kuro and the rest of the crew peace out ;D


	2. A lot of shouts and pain

*gasp* **OHMYGWASH WHAT WOULD I DO GUYS! A REVIEW! **(That's my reaction every time I saw a review)

Neko:'*sigh* Again? You've been too freaking out about reviews just hurry up and get over it you're a good writer after all!'

**AWW STHAP IT YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH**...*pukes* Seriously stop it

Yui:" Oh come on people, you're already a slow writer, just get over it Kuro, you've still have lots of things to do like this story, your taichi, your _homework_..."

*points gun at Yui* Do not mention about homework at freaking saturday. It's irritating.

Rui:" Huh? Oh no! Yui is pointed by a gun! "

*insert dramatic slow motion here* Rui:"YYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUU- OOOOOOOFFFF " *attacked by a flying Jirou* *stumbles dramatically again in slow motion*

*pulls the trigger, water came shooting Yui*

Yui:" Seriously, Kuro don't tell me you used this gun to swear yesterday..." *whistles innocently*

Rui:" NO! Yui had been shot!" *rushed to Yui side, kneels, pick her up*

Yui:" Mind your own business Rui"

Rui:" NO! Don't you say such kind of words Yui!"

*sigh*... aren't we spending alot of time at the author's corner? *sigh* Neko, could you do the honours?

Neko:" Aye Sir! *fangirl squeal somewhere* Kuro-shooter owns only the storyplot and the o/c's in it. She'll get less and lesser reviews because she's slow at updating after all :3"

Neko you sarcastic bastard...

* * *

*Yellow's POV*

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Where am I ?"**

I opened my eyes and realized that It's useless to try to see anything. My whole body feels numb and It feels like I'm floating in mid-air. It's pitch black in here...no it's darker than black if it's possible. A shadow appeared in the center of the room and it's the only thing I could see now. It inched forward me and I can't stop my body from walking towards it I feel like a puppet, lost that I've lost control of my body. I was scared... no It's not scary at all... I almost felt calm ... I could make out a woman with black hair when she's standing right in front of me... I couldn't help myself but admire her beauty...Her curly black locks that went to her back was tied up with a long red ribbon. Red alluring eyes which gave off a haunted glow that reminded me of the red moons that scared me in my childhood keep staring into mine. All I can do is watch her grabbing my hand and stuffed two feathers on my palm... one was metallic silver and one was rainbow-colored. She closed my palm and finally a long time, I heard a voice "Let the games began..."

Suddenly, gravity fell upon me and It hurts like hell. I opened my eyes and immediately clamped it shut due to the over exposing of the sunlight slipping through the soft cream-colored curtains... Wait..., since when did my room got a curtain... I rubbed the sore part of my head and winced as my foot hit something hard. My eyes zoomed open at the pain at my feet and squirmed at the ground "owwww..." I sat up straight on one those luxurious soft rugs on the nicely waxed wooden floors and looked at my hand when I realized I'm holding something... I wasn't a dream? And that's where it dawned on me.. " Where am I ?"

* * *

*Red's POV*

...

...

...

thump, bang "owwww..."

"Huh? Wat?" I jumped up while hearing a painful thud at Green's room... It's Green's right? I hope it is... Ugh god dammit, why does the school has to change dorms every year... *sigh* first they kidnap you into the school and next they have to do this to you...

* * *

*flashback*

"Oi Green, we're out of shampoo..." I stepped into Green's room with my boxers using the bathroom knowing that he wouldn't mind. *YAOI ANYONE? (nosebleed)* But all I got is a girl before me hanging up posters of me at the room Green was supposed to be in... "Oh... **MY GWOSHHHH! ****OHMYGOD OHMYGOD**" I stared at her as she fumbled in her room searching for something while chanting a series of oh my gods. After a few minutes of fumbling around, she finally found her cell phone under her pillow and punched a few numbers in ... ... ... "_hello?" _"**GURLLL! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! TODAY'S THE BEST DAY OF MY LIVE !**" "WHAT GURRL TELL ME!" "**RED IS MY NEW ROOMMATE AHHHH!" **There's a scream as response at the other line and afterwards, the crazy bitch that I didn't even knew her name called over more bitches and they tied me up but luckily, I escaped... I survived hell back there...

* * *

And after that, I locked myself in my room every day and they those crazy woman tried to break in **EVERY FREAKIN NIGHT** until the school have to arrest them and I luckily have my old roommate back. And I swear I've heard some giggles at the night afterwards... Ohhh boy I hope that it wasn't one of those crazy fangirls. I creeped to the door through the conjoining bathroom (boy those are convenient) and grabbed the handle... Huh? It didn't budge. I knocked slightly to see if anyone's there... no response... "Ano... is someone's there?"... again, no answer... oh well I guess I'll live alone this year... Well that means... "**ANOTHER ROOM FOR ALL BY MYSELF WOOHOO!**" I'm so exited that I brofisted the door open... *seriously Red?*

* * *

*Yellow's POV*

I paced around the room impatiently after tying up the two feathers onto my old straw hat...ohh god... is this some kind of punishment of killing someone... God dammit Yellow! Just calm down... Oh! I get it now! It's a dream right? Haha I knew it, it's too good to be true anyways! I looked again at the whole room... A spotless creamy yellow colored wallpaper with maple leaves design and a few marvelous paintings on it, a queen sized bed with large comfy comforters that looked so fluffy that I could die snuggling in it behind a large floor to ceiling windows matched with a matching soft cream-colored flowy curtains, and many... many expensive looking high-tech thingies... this is wrong but the whole room feels so relaxing and comfortable...*sigh*... too bad it's a dream... I pinched my cheeks to wake me up... the whole awakening thing didn't come but instead it was pain from my cheeks. Ehh it wasn't a dream? I heard someone trying to enter from the bathroom door but didn't care of it and continue panicking. *knock-knock* "Ano... is someone there?" Eh? Ahh what should I do, If they find out that I'm here, they'll kill me... Oh... what should I do, what should I do? I saw the straw hat again at the bed and thought of an idea...

I stuffed my ponytail inside the straw hat to look more like a boy and luckily, I wore jeans and a black sweater with a yellow vest as pajamas last night so I don't have to change clothes. I rushed across the room hurriedly to open the door but it suddenly burst open so I got hit by the door and hit the awfully large bookshelf behind it...why? Yellow? Why do you have to be a klutz. I winced as I hit the ground trying to ease the pain on my forehead by rubbing it annd didn't realize the **stupid bookshelf **that miraculously fallen from my fall and was about to collapse right on me... great... just so great...Yellow. I clamped my eyes shut and gritted my teeth everything seems to be in slow motion as the whole bookshelf threatened to crush me

**...gomen, we couldn't meet again...**

I opened my eyes when the pain I expected didn't come... and then I realized... I was right under the same idiot who punched the door open... My cheeks began heat up when I realized how close our face is... "Ittei!" He said while rubbing the sore part of his head banged by books "Ah! sorry for the trouble, you must be my new roommate aren't you!" eh? what kind of drama is this? " I'm really sorry that I punched the door open aha..ahahaha...Here let me help you up..." He extended a hand to me which I gladly accepted... I stood up and awkwardly looked at him. A boy with messy spiky hair that spiked in all directions and again it's the red piercing eyes in my dreams that stared back at mine. Strangely, it didn't look... as lonely as the woman's eyes and instead it looked...just so familiar...and then I realized that were still holding hands and quickly let go of his.

"My name is Red Kousuke. What is yours?"... "Ah... I-I'm Yellow de Bosque Verde, ano... where is this place?" I said with the 'manliest' voice I could manage "Eh? You're a newbie? This is the pokespe academy. Well do you know how did you got here? " I'm surprised by his question "You mean **this **is the Pokespe Academy? But I thought that I declined the offer? " I lied to him, trying to hide the secret that Misty ripped my letter "Well, actually, me too, so is my friend. I received the letter from the school and declined it but after that, I was sent to this school... *sigh* They say that Pokespe Academy is an elite school but actually, it's a school that takes you in, but you can't get out until you finished your whole studies. In other words, if you can't past the tests you'll have to do it again and again until you've finished all the exams... _ I've been here for ten years..._" He spat this words in disgust while looking away." E-Eh..." And that's the only words I sputtered... I saw his knuckles trembling until it became white at the corner of my eye and tried to read his mind...strange...nothing came out... maybe he's not thinking something... "Nice to meet you! I suppose we will be all living together aren't we?" He said with an 360 degrees mood change and held out his hand. I blushed slightly at the comment shrugged it away. "A-ah. Nice to meet you! Please take care of me!" This is going to be one hell of a year...

* * *

*Blue's POV*

...

...

...

Ugh what is this place... I opened my eyes and sat up straight with my legs tangling behind the unfamiliar bed. I looked around the room... *the author of this story is sorry to tell you that she was so lazy that she intended to skip this part of intro. Basically, it's similar to Yellow's room but only it's blue in colour* Uso... I'm kidnapped to the Pokespe Academy? Tch...and I've thought I've run away but nooo... they have to try take me down again and again...Blue never gets caught... well except for a few times. *sigh* Anyways, I'm Blue Tsubomi. A 16 year old 'normal' teenage girl minus the make ups and rich dads. I have a special talent! Want to know what it is? Well too bad for you, it's a secret. Argh...what should I do now... it's impossible to run away from here due to the high-voltage electric fences around the whole freaking school campus and strangely, there's an invisible barrier around it...*sigh* how rich is this school anyways... You want to know why I knew all this, it's a secret! I checked out the room, micro CCTV's every where, in the vase, bookshelves, rugs, pillows, etc. Seriously, how fucking rich is this school...

I lay down at the unnecessarily huge bed and thought of some plans...maybe I can sum up some money or borrow a jet from the school...hence the invisible barrier... maybe I can hack into the school programs and erase the electric barrier...no that wouldn't work, the firewalls are freaking high... *sigh* or maybe I should just live here like a normal kid would do...It isn't that bad... Even though I can't do everything I want, its way better than the yesterday... I wondered how mom and dad's doing...

* * *

*Green's POV*

I woke up as early as usual, checked some files and took a shower. If you're wondering why I was so calm the whole fangirl incident would't happen to me, well since Red's unfortunate accident, I've asked gramps to made sure that we didn't room up with a crazy bitch... I'm in luck that I've haven't roomed with one of those crazy fangirls last year... or I'll kill those bitches... I was going to brush my teeth but realized that the toothpaste's finished. *sigh* Every goddamn time. The school have the money to install micro CCTV's everywhere but doesn't have the money to buy a freaking mint flavored Colgate from 7eleven, well thats just great. Ugh... maybe I can borrow some from my roommate, plus, I have to meet him sooner or later right? I opened the door connecting the conjoining bathroom (man those are convenient) wearing my boxers knowing that boys wouldn't mind "Hey sorry to disturb but do you have a toothpaste, I've used up mine... " Annnd all I got is a knife aiming at my face.

* * *

*Blue's POV*

I woke up again realizing I've fallen asleep...Ugh the drug didn't wear out yet... Perhaps I should try hacking in the school system. I sat on the laptop equipped study table and hacked the one's monitoring me to show that I'm on a stupid educating website that I found on the cereal box last night. Hm lets see... I played on the keyboard and the student's information came out. Yes! Genius Blue strikes again! I checked the students in my dorm...

* * *

House: Kanto

Students information:

Red Kousuke : (16) 10 years studying in the campus. Suspected having hidden abilities.

Region:Kanto, Pallet Town

Yellow de Bosque Verde : (15) Just entered the campus. Have abilities to read people's mind or so the locals have said.

Region:Kanto, Viridian City

* * *

Eh? I've seen her before but I wondered where... Oh well, better read faster before some one finds out. Green Oak-

"Hey sorry to disturb but do you have a toothpaste, I've used up mine..." a voice came from my back and I responded it with a knife on his head. Ohh you didn't just ruined Blue's private time... Surprisingly, he ducked it with a swift motion, and threaten me by holding back the knife back to my throat. Basically, I'm surprised, no one ever ducked my knife "Who are you?"

* * *

*Green's POV*

"Who are you?" The woman before me asked. "You don't have to know" I glared at her. Normally, these glare would kill people literally but surprisingly, she's not affected by it, instead, she threw away the knife from my hand by kicking it and pinned me on the wall. "Who are you?" "You don't have to know" I could feel her grin at my back,oh so now she's copying me? _"Pesky woman_..." I muttered under my breath. "Say what? Argh fine" she loosened her grip I took the chance to look at her. Basically, she's tall but I'm taller than her. Brown curly long locks until her waist with calm blue eyes that have a mischievous glint in it. Something seems... I don't know wrong but why does she looks so familiar?

"Nice to meet you I'm Aoi Tsubomi-" "That's not your name isn't it?" I cut her off "Why-" "Why? Well that's very careless of you" I glared at the laptop and she immediately slapped it down. "That's not your business!" She growled with her face blushing "Eherm- Anyways I'm Blue Tsubomi. Usually, I'll shut whoever saw my 'secrets' but you seemed... pretty experienced yourself so how about an alliance? My goal is to escape this stupid school and run away. So how does it sound?" She hold out her hand and put on a reassuring smirk on her face "Don't you know there's micro CCTV's here?" "Nahh I'm good I hacked the CCTVs so it shows that I'm on a stupid educating web" I'm shocked I've tried to hack in there myself before but the fucking firewalls just won't break. "But how did you-" "Let's just say that I've got some skills." Ohh she's good "What's the benefit for me?" "Well, I could help you with the CCTV's in your room..." "And you have to get me out to." ... "Argh! Fine I'll do it but you'll must keep a secret. Deal?" "Ohh it's a deal alright" I smirked, can't wait to see the face of Red when he heard this news.

* * *

Finally *gasp* WHOOP DE DOO! HAHAHA *pops confetti at myself* ON YOUR FACE HOMEWORK WHOOO!

Neko: Calm Kuro you're too high, it's just a chapter.

Anyways, this chapter is a bit rushed due to the upcoming exams *sigh* please forgive me on my poor grammar and fucking slow updates. Yellow and Red seems a little OCC in this too *sigh* guess I'll try my best

*JIROU'S CORNER*

OH MY GWASH A REVIEW *GASP* (I KNOW RIGHT) Thank you everyone for reviewing and here's the treats I promised for!

WHEE *sprinkles at nice reviewers*

-Anyways Jirou and Kuro and the rest of the crew peace out ;D


End file.
